Commercial database systems commonly replicate their data across multiple replication servers in order to improve reliability, fault-tolerance and accessibility. Replicating data typically involves communicating the information in a primary database to one or more replicate databases while maintaining consistency between the databases. Traditionally replicating data involves using a replication agent.
A replication agent can be configured to replicate data based on rules and policies. For example, a replication agent can be configured by specifying one of several paths through which certain data should be replicated. Replication agents typically look at an object identifier associated with a data transaction when determining which path to replicate data through. However, looking at an object identifier may not yield the most efficient or desirable way of determining data replication paths.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.